Dawn with You
by hiddensoullover
Summary: Sakura and Meilin spend dawn contemplating on their love, and their life together. [Oneshot]


**Warning: If shoujo-ai relationships (FF) bother you, don't read this. Carefully click the 'Back' button and get away while you can. You've been warned…so you have no excuse for flaming.**

**A/N: Okay, so I was checking through CCS fanfiction and noticed that there isn't even ONE fanfiction in the (M) section at least, with a Sakura/Meilin pairing…well…there's one now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I REALLY look like I own Card Captor Sakura? Thank you. Now that that is settled, we can all read in peace without lawyers trying to sue me. (as IF I had money for them to take, anyhows!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Closing her emerald eyes, Sakura enjoyed the feel of the wind as it rustled through the cherry blossoms in the tree above her. This was her land, her estate, her secret haven away from everyone else. Everything she had ever wanted she had.

A smile appeared on her face as she raised her hands in the air, as if calling the wind to her. It had been many years since she'd captured every Clow Card and made them all into Sakura Cards, and now she was a beautiful nineteen woman with everything her heart desired.

So many things had happened to her during those years. She'd grown in beauty and had lost most of her clueless state of being. Yue and Kero were still faithful to her, only slightly possessive when other guardians—who had heard of her great power and achievements—wanted to come and take over their positions.

Li Shaoran was a very important person in the world today, owning many businesses around the world. He now resided in Santa Catalina, Brazil, with his girlfriend of two years. Whenever he visited Sakura he brought her stories of all the magic in Brazil, and of all the adventures he'd had while there. She missed him terribly, but knew that this was the life he had been destined to have. Li seemed happy, and that alone made Sakura happy as well.

Tomoyo was an important fashion designer, despite her young age. At sixteen she'd entered a contest that was looking for people with bright ideas in fashion, and she'd won hands down. She had her own fashion label and was well-known in the fashion world, having important and well known models dying to model for her. She took this humbly, as she always had with everything in life, and didn't allow the fame or fortune get to her head. Tomoyo also came to visit Sakura very often, and had bought a house very close to Sakura's estate. They were still best of friends, and Sakura was so glad that they were still so close.

Meilin was a trainee lawyer, already well known to defend the innocent with hell's fury. She was the best trainee in her firm, and in a couple of years, when she graduated from law-school, she was planning on having a firm of her own. Her fiery spirit made the debating in court perfect for her, and she was feared by every lawyer who had to come against her in court.

Sakura was an assistant teacher at the very school where she'd grown up. And by night, she was the mistress of the Sakura Cards. She enjoyed her life, and the many twists and turns it led. She loved the children as they played more than learnt, and she loved the power that she had at her disposal as the Mistress of the Cards. Being the mistress wasn't always easy, since there were always people who wanted to take the Sakura Cards from her and become the new Master/Mistress, but she was skilled beyond her years, and the cards were only faithful to her.

Touya had finally found a girlfriend. That in itself had surprised Sakura but she was glad to welcome the beautiful African American into their family. After their father had passed away Sakura had felt that Touya needed someone, and Keneesha was exactly what Touya had needed in someone. She was beautiful, classy, loving and special. There was something about her that Sakura liked very much. And of course, Sakura was going to be an aunt—Touya and Keneesha had broken the news to her last night when they had been over to have dinner.

_ I'm going to be an aunt._

"Kura-chan?"

Turning, Sakura smiled, watching as Meilin yawned, awaking up. Her body was naked under the satin sheets they'd brought with them last night for their thryst out in the open.Her eyes were briliant and her skin wasshinning in absolute glory. Meilin blinked away the slipiness in her eyes, and looked around her as she wrapped the sheets around her body as the wind caressed her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. "It's almost dawn."

"Yep, the sun is appearing in the beautiful sky. And the sky is pink—my favorite color. You know, I'm surprised at you." Sakura teased, walking over to the love of her life and offering her a hand. Her hands fondly squeezed Meilin's as she helped her to her feet. "You're always getting up earlier than me."

"Yes well, last night left me tired." Meilin said in a coy little voice, giving Sakura a glance that caused the other woman to blush. "You can be quite tiring, my love."

Turning bright red, Sakura cleared her throat and looked away at the sun rise.

A happy giggle broke through Meilin's lips as her fingers rose to reverently caress Sakura's beautifully burning cheek. "After all these years that we have been together and shared our lives, you _still_ blush whenever I call you 'my love'."

"Well, it takes some time getting used to the change." Sakura defended, pulling a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "One minute I was sure that you hated me with all your guts enough to kill me if you had the opportunity to do so, and the next you were kissing me so passionately that I felt like I would fall."

Raising an eyebrow higher than the other, Meilin smirked. "You _did_ fall."

The pink hues on her cheeks turning red, Sakura snorted, clearly embarrassed about her clumsiness as a youth. "Well, at least we landed on the bed."

Meilin's smirked grew as her fingers left Sakura's cheek and journeyed lower down her lover's neck, causing the other woman to shiver. "Just as planned."

Sakura smiled with a dazed and nearly magical expression on her face as she turned to look at the woman she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. "I still can't believe you planned everything even to the smallest detail. We were both only sixteen at the time. But then again, you always were the devil in my life."

That caused Meilin to throw her head back and laugh once more. "The devil? I think that's what Shaoran called me when he found out—a sneaky she-devil."

Sakura giggled as well, remembering the episode as if it were yesterday. Well, at the time it hadn't been funny at all—actually it had been heart-breaking to see Li in denial. She'd always known deep down inside that Li had a crush on her, and she knew that it would hurt him when Meilin and her came clean about the relationship that had grown after that day when Meilin had nearly _jumped_ Sakura in her very own house. "But he eventually got used to it and was even happy for us. He then started going out with that Brazilian exchange student and everyone was happy once more."

_ Hmmph. Happy my foot. That Tomoyo wanted to sauté me alive when she found out—she just never told you that. But I know that she resents me as much as I resent her_. Meilin looked away so that Sakura could not see the hardness in her eyes. _What I hate, Kura-chan, is that she is your best friend. She's told me that so many times that I want to throttle her. That saint of yours, that Tomoyo, she's sure that we'll eventually break up and she can have you all to herself. She even told me this herself—that friendship was eternal while romances broke up with the drop of a hat._ Knowing that Sakura was oblivious to her friend's romantic feelings, Meilin just shook her head to push those troubling thoughts behind. She became the cool and calm Meilin she usually was when it concerned everyone else except for her Sakura. "What was her name again?"

"You'd think you'd know the name of the girl you ex 'fianc_é _' is living with." Sakura teased happily. "And by the way, her nameis Faviana."

"Ya, well, whatever. I really wasn't in love with him to begin with. Shaoran was a good boy and I thought that marriage to him would be honorable for my family. But I never loved him like a man." Meilin defended herself with a toss of her hair behind her shoulder. "I had dreamt of my little cherry blossom ever since I could remember, and the _real_ reason why I treated you so awful when we met in Shaoran's house was because you were wearing _his_ shirt. The shirt that _I_ had given him. I mean, I had been watching you with a dazed expression on my face, realizing that you really _did_ exist…and then I see you with Li…wearing the shirt I'd given him. And the way you two would look each other made me sick. I'd found you—but you were in love with Shaoran." When she saw Sakura open her mouth to deny this, Meilin raised her hand in a stop motion, continuing. "Also, you were _always_ with _Tomoyo_." She tried keeping the dislike out of her voice as she said _that_ name. "I mean, the other girl was like a Siamese twin who couldn't get over the fact that you two weren't joined at the hip anymore. It was so disgusting for me to see the way she would look up at you, speak to you, touch you when I couldn't, and she video-taped your every move."

Sakura giggled at that, remembering the good old days when they were all innocent children. "Yep. Even up to today most of my wonderful clothes are made by her."

"_Exactly_." Meilin growled, still not too pleased with the fact that Tomoyo was still an important person in _her_ Sakura's life. _If I **could** I'd ship her off to some remote place of the world where she couldn't keep in contant with you. _"And _then_, to make things _worst_, I found out that you were a Card Captor. I mean, I had all the odds against me, and it made me miserable."

"I really didn't think of being a Card Captor as being a big deal." Sakura announced suddenly, momentarily taken back to the past, reliving everything. "For me it was always fun, to be with Kero and Tomoyo as we hunted down the Clow Cards." Hearing her love growling even more, Sakura tried to keep a straight face. It was rather cute how Meilin was insanely jealous of _Tomoyo_ of all people! _I mean, she's the last person Meilin should be worried about. _Tomoyo was like her _sister_ and vice-versa! "And then, later on, sometimes Li and you would join us on a chase."

"And I had to bear watching Tomoyo and Li _and_ Kero all fighting for your attention—even though Li did his fighting subtly." Meilin's eyes narrowed as she suddenly remembered another reason why she had been so hatful when it came to Sakura. "And of course, there always was _dear, wonderful, perfect_ Yukito." Sarcasm filled her voice and she narrowed her eyes, remembering when Sakura would practically _drool_ every time that Yukito appeared on the scene. It had been disgusting, _heartbreaking_ times for the raven-haired girl.

The mention of Yukito caused Sakura to laugh even more, oblivious once more to her love's dark and dismal thoughts. "I had almost forgotten about my crush on Yuki-sama. I really thought that that was the real deal. That I would grow up, he'd fall in love with me, and we'd marry and have millions of children." Hearing Meilin's angrily jealous growls escalating, Sakura sweatdropped slightly. "It's not going to happen, Mei-chan. I love _you_. You should know that by now."

"I know, my love." The possessive woman sighed, looking into her lover's eyes. _I just love you so much that the thought of you EVER having had feelings for anyone else makes me so jealous! And you were so in love with him! Which I really can't understand up to this day. But of course, this is one of the things I cannot bring myself to tell you. _"It's just that I wish that I don't have to share you with so many people—celestial cards—and—celestial beings." Seeing the smile trying to appear on Sakura's face, Meilin narrowed her eyes dangerously and her fists bunched on the sheets that were covering her nakedness. "How _dare_ you find this amusing, Sakura Kinomoto?"

Before Meilin could get all flustered and angry and swear (for the thousandth time now) that she would go back to Hong Kong, Sakura stepped towards her and grabbed Meilin's chin, forcing the reluctant girl to look into her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you, moonbeam, I'm just enjoying the feeling of your love." Seeing all the anger leave Meilin's eyes and the blush that appeared on her cheeks, Sakura smirked. "I see that it is now _your_ time to blush, moonbeam."

"You're not playing fair." Meilin pouted; a shadow of the child she used to be appearing in her beautiful eyes. "You know that I can't stay mad at you when you call me moonbeam."

"And why would I want the love of my life to stay mad at me?" Sakura breathed against those pouting lips as she gave them a soft and teasing kiss.

"This is cheating, Sakura. You always play dirty." Meilin groaned in pleasure and closed her eyes as she felt Sakura's lips begin to descend on her neck, already forgetting why she had been angry with her lover to begin with.

"You haven't _begun_ to see 'dirty' yet."

Shivering at the promise, Meilin hoped with all her might that Sakura planned on being true to her word.

Suddenly they heard some tinkling, and Sakura left Meilin's neck and rushed over to pick up her cell-phone. She nodded, listened to Kero as he spoke, giggling when he told her that Yue had to hold the receiver for him because it was too heavy. Listening to the rest of the message with a straight face, Sakura nodded once more. "Okay then Kero, tell her we'll be right there. Bye." Turning to her abandoned love, Sakura smiled apologetically. "That was Kero. Said that Tomoyo just dropped by for a visit, so we better start heading towards the house."

Meilin's hackles began to rise at this, but to her credit she hid them well. Couldn't Tomoyo give them _one_ day of peace? _One _day to alone together? "Oh."

"I'm sorry, moonbeam."

"But it's just after _dawn_! Why in the _world_ is she doing here so early?"

"She's helping me with something, moonbeam. The children are going to love the gifts. That's why she came over extra early so we could have it ready by Monday."

_ Well, I'm not allowing her to ruin what I have going here. _A smirk appeared on Meilin's face as she gave Sakura the one-over. "I remember someone telling me that I hadn't seen 'dirty' yet." Licking her lips, she gave Sakura a look that she knew drove the other girl crazy, smiling seductively when she saw that it was working. "I'm sure that _Tomoyo-chan_" God she hated her!"won't be upset if we arrive a little late."

Sakura gulped. "Meilin--."

"_Please_?" She pouted.

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura sighed and then smiled. "Well, uh, I'm sure that Tomoyo won't mind Yue and Kero entertaining her for a bit longer."

"Neither do I." Meilin smirked inwardly, knowing that it was quite the opposite. Letting go of the sheets around her, Meilin watched as the pooled around her feet, and how Sakura's cheeks had reddened once more. "Is it me or are you covered in unnecessary clothing?"

"That can be remedied."

Meilin smiled into Sakura's passionate kiss, as she helped her blindly take off her clothes. _I can't wait to see the look on Tomyo's face when we return._


End file.
